A Thousand Years
by Devi AF
Summary: ONESHOOT! / Ini sudah hari yang ke 517 namja itu meninggalkannya. Dan tanggal berapa sekarang? 4 Desember, ya? Ah, sekarang bertepatan dengan Anniversary Day mereka yang ke dua. Dan, namja itu tak ada disampingnya. / Yewook Couple! / Don't Like Don't Read!


**A Thousand Years**

Cast : Ryeowook, Yesung

Pairing : YeWook

Genre : Drama/ Romance

Rate : T

Disclaimer : Cast milik pemilik mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali cerita ini yang adalah milikku :D

Warning: Genderswitch, OOC, miss Typo(s), bahasa tak sesuai EYD, kekurangan dimana-mana, Ide pasaran, Jalan cerita yang tak teratur, dan masih perlu perbaikan disana-sini. Kesamaan semua unsur dalam Fanfiction ini murni ketidaksengajaan :) Sebuah karangan dengan tujuan menghibur, tidak ada yang lain!

A/N : Ini Fanfiction Repost-an dari Fanfiction aku sebelumnya, tentunya bukan fanfiction korea :) Sekali lagi ini **REPOST**!

**Don't Like? Don't Read! Don't Bash everything!**

.

.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

.

.

Yeoja itu mengeratkan mantel tebal bewarna soft purple yang melekat di tubuhnya. Matanya memandang lurus pada awan berarak di atas sana. Sekarang ini tiba saatnya menyambut musim dingin yang akan tiba. Meski belum turun salju, namun suhu udara kian hari kian meningkat.

Lama ia memandangi awan diatas sana. Menanti-nanti, barangkali ia bisa melihat butiran salju pertama yang jatuh ke bumi. Yah, siapa yang tahu?

WUSSSHHH

Semilir angin musim dingin berhembus, menerpa tubuhnya tanpa permisi, mengisi taman ini dengan kesunyian. Sedikit mengkerucut bibirnya tatkala angin itu dengan tidak sopannya menerpa poni yang menutupi seluruh keningnya. Tangannya terjulur merapikan tatanan poninya, kemudian mengencangkan ikat rambutnya yang terkuncir satu.

WUSSSHHH

Huh! Kali ini ia menghentakkan kakinya. Siapa yang tidak jengkel? Baru saja dirapikan, sedetik kemudian harus kembali berantakan gara-gara angin yang tak punya etika. Heh? Memangnya angin beretika? Jangan konyol!

Masa bodo dengan poninya sekarang! Kini ia lebih memilih menumpukan kedua sikunya diatas pahanya, lantas menopang wajah manisnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Matanya berputar-putar sebal. Bibirnya masih mengkerucut. Hei, dia ini kenapa?

Ini awal bulan Desember, ya?

Ah, bicara tentang awal bulan Desember mengingatkan Yeoja ini akan sesuatu. Buru-buru ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Notebook kecil dengan cover berwarna bening. Di pinggirnya terselip pulpen mini dengan panjang sedikit lebih tinggi dari jari tengah.

Ia membuka halaman yang dicarinya. Lantas memberi tanda centang di sana. Hanya itu, lantas setelahnya ia menutup notebooknya lagi. Matanya memandang jauh ke atas, dengan sesekali ia meniup-niup poninya. Tak lagi peduli poninya rapi atau tidak.

Ini sudah hari yang ke 517 namja itu meninggalkannya. Dan tanggal berapa sekarang? 4 Desember, ya? Ah, sekarang bertepatan dengan Anniversary Day mereka yang ke dua. Dan, namja itu tak ada disampingnya.

Yeoja itu menghela nafas. Tahun lalu pun begitu, mereka merayakan Anniversary Day mereka hanya dengan saling memberi ucapan-ucapan manis via telepon. Bohong jika dia tidak merindukan namja itu, sudah satu setengah tahun lebih mereka tak berjumpa. Bagaimana tak rindu?

**Happy 2nd Anniversary day **

Hanya ucapan yang tak lebih dari 4 kata untuk Anniversary Day kali ini. Huh, sebegitu sibuknyakah? Sampai-sampai hanya sempat mengirim pesan singkat yang jumlahnya bahkan tak ada 10 kata. Kalau tahu akan begini, waktu itu pasti ia akan egois dan tidak akan mengizinkan namja itu untuk meneruskan pendidikan ke luar negeri.

Yeoja itu menggembungkan pipinya. Memorinya sedang memutar mundur kejadian yang lalu. Hah, ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya.

...

Ryeowook menggerutu pelan melihat tetesan air hujan yang semakin kejam mengguyur bumi. Mengapa pagi ini hujan. Seingatnya, tadi saat ia berangkat langit tak mendung. Tapi, kenapa mendadak hujan? Hhh... Jadilah ia terjebak hujan pagi ini. Na'asnya ia melupakan petuah sang Umma yang mengatakan "Sedia payung sebelum hujan, chagi!" Dia benar-benar melupakan itu.

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukan pada tasnya. Bukan tubuhnya yang dilindungi, Ryeowook justru lebih memilih melindungi tasnya yang berisi beberapa buku pelajaran. Dan jangan lupakan tugas _paper _yang ia kerjakan sebanyak 27 lembar dengan penuh perjuangan. Itu juga yang menyebabkan matanya serupa mata panda sekarang. Jadi, jika tugas itu basah. Sia-sia saja perjuangannya.

Ryeowook menepikan tubuhnya di sebuah pinggiran toko di tepi jalan. Matanya memandang frustasi pada jutaan debit air yang berjatuhan. Bagaimana ini? Masalahnya, pagi ini ia ada pengambilan nilai persentasi untuk pelajaran pertama. Lalu, praktek kimia untuk pelajaran kedua. Jika menunggu hujan reda, ia tak yakin datang ke sekolah tanpa kata "TERLAMBAT".

"Tidak bawa payung, eh?" Ryeowook menoleh, lalu mendapati namja yang dengan coolnya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Sejak kapan ia berada disebelah Ryeowook?

"Ini, pakai saja." Tanpa menunggu respon, ia meletakkan payung lipat berwarna biru muda dalam genggaman tangan Ryeowook. Lantas berlari menembus hujan.

"E-e-eh tung—gu".

Kau terlambat nona, dia sudah pergi.

...

Manik caramelnya hampir jengah menatap dua jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Ini sudah berlalu 30 menit setelah jam pulang sekolah. Tetapi, namja yang ditunggunya itu tak kunjung datang. Aish, atau memang tak akan datang, ya?

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya, lantas menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Sebenarnya, menunggu seperti ini salah dia juga. Salah sendiri nekat menunggu namja pemilik payung yang tadi pagi ditemuinya, padahal ia sendiri tak tahu apa namja itu akan ia temui lagi disini, dipinggiran toko tempatnya berteduh tadi pagi.

Oh, Ayolah, Ryeowook hanya berfikir mungkin saja namja itu mempunyai arah pulang lewat depan toko ini. Dan lagi, ia berniat mengembalikan payung milik namja itu. Payung ini kan ia pinjam, jadi sudah seharusnya ia kembalikan.

Ryeowook hampir saja memekik girang tatkala pandangannya menemukan namja itu tengah berjalan santai dipinggir jalan, tangannya ia masukkan di saku celananya, persis seperti tadi pagi. Nampaknya, ia baru pulang sekolah mengingat ia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah —Ish, sok tau sekali. Bersyukurlah, keberuntungan masih bersahabat denganmu, Kim Ryeowook.

"Hei!" Ryeowook berteriak, tanpa perlu mengulang lagi namja itu menoleh. Dan merubah arah jalannya menuju Ryeowook tanpa perlu disuruh.

Mata serupa bulan sabit itu memincing sejenak, "Kau... Yeoja yang tadi pagi tidak membawa payung. Benar?"

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias sebagai respon, membuat namja itu tersenyum, "Ada perlu apa?"

"Ini payungmu ku kembalikan."

Sedikit mengekerut dahi Ryeowook saat namja itu meresponnya dengan kekehan kecil, "Kau harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Tidak dikembalikan juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ani! Ini milikmu. Jadi harus ku kembalikan." Namja terdiam sejenak kemudian memindahkan payung lipat berwarna biru itu menjadi ditangannya.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida. Berkat payungmu aku sampai disekolah dengan baik pagi ini."

Sedikit tersenyum tipis, lalu berangsur-angsur menyeringai, "Cheonmaneyo. Kamu memang tidak terlambat. Tapi, aku mendapat hukuman pagi ini karena aku yang terlambat." Ryeowook mendelik kaget. Sementara namja itu terkekeh. "Ani, hanya bercanda."

Hhh... hembusan nafas lega keluar dari hidung dan mulut Ryeowook, tangannya mengusap-ngusap dadanya, "Kau membuatku khawatir."

Tangan namja itu terulur, berniat mengacak poni hitam milik Ryeowook. Namun, diurungkannya mengingat ia dan Ryeowook belum saling mengenal. Detik berikutnya, niatnya berganti tawa kecil, lalu menyelipkan senyum diakhirnya, "Baik, sudah tidak keperluan lagi, kan?"

Ryeowook berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk saat dirasanya tak ada keperluan lain. Setelahnya namja itu tersenyum, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Ryeowook.

Ada yang ganjal disini, otak Ryeowook seperti menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu saat bola matanya memandangi punggung yang perlahan bergerak menjauh. Sesuatu yang dirasanya penting untuk tidak dilupakan. Tapi apa, ya? Ryeowook ini tipe orang yang sulit peka, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri sekalipun.

Hening. Sampai akhirnya mata Ryeowook membulat, lantas tubuhnya tersentak. "Hei tunggu! Namamu siapa?"

Namja itu berbalik dengan senyum mengembang, "Yesung."

...

Ryeowook tertawa kecil kala mengingatnya. Setelah kejadian itu, entah bagaimana bisa mereka saling bertukar nomor ponsel dan berteman baik. Ryeowook sendiri juga kurang begitu mengerti, yang ia tahu semuanya mengalir begitu saja.

Sampai pada akhirnya, pertemanan mereka membawa mereka pada sebuah gerbang dari awal perasaan istimewa. Menimbulkan debaran jantung yang bekerja abnormal kala mereka berinteraksi. Menimbulkan rona merah kala mereka saling melempar senyum. Menimbulkan perasaan rindu kala mereka tidak saling bertatap muka. Dan, menimbulkan perasaan khawatir kala mereka tak bertukar kabar satu sama lain. Dan kenyataannya, baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook merasakannya satu sama lain.

Ryeowook menutup mukanya malu-malu. Melakukan flashback secara individual saja wajah Ryeowook sudah merona. Bagaimana jika melakukannya berdua dengan Yesung. Bisa-bisa wajah Ryeowook mengeluarkan api saking merah dan panasnya. —Ish, berlebihan. Sepertinya tidak sampai seperti itu juga.

Ryeowook tertawa lagi saat pikirannya mengitari dimensi waktu masa itu, tepat saat...

...

Sore ini, baik Ryeowook maupun Yesung masih kukuh memilih diam satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi Yesung, padahal ia yang mengajak mereka bertemuan sore ini. Ada sesuatu yang penting katanya. Tapi, saat sudah bertemu mereka justru membisu satu sama lain. Bagaimana, sih!

" aku..."

"Nde?"

Yesung menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin, mengucapkan 2 kalimat yang terdiri beberapa kata pendek saja susahnya seperti mengerjakan 1000 soal matematika. Payah Yesung!

"Mmm... a-ak-aku..."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya. Ada apa dengan Yesung, sih? Dia kini terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang dieksekusi habis-habisan. Wajah pucat. Berkeringat dingin. Ucapan terbata. Benar-benar persis seperti tawanan perang yang akan dieksekusi karena kesalahannya.

"a-ak-aku..."

Ryeowook masih enggan merespon. Malas juga jika merespon jawabannya selalu—

"a-ak-aku..." —Itu lagi. Itu lagi. Yesung baru belajar bicara, ya?

"Gwaenchana?"

Yesung mengusap wajah dengan frustasi. Ini 1000 kali lebih sulit dari soal manapun.

"Aku...ingin pulang! Ini sudah sore."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan dahi yang berkerut-kerut, kemudian mengiyakan dengan ragu, "Geurae, Kajja!"

Mereka kini mulai beranjak dari taman tempat mereka bertemu. Sedikit frustasi Yesung menanggapi dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia sudah berlatih berkali-kali didepan kaca. Dan hasil latihannya selalu berjalan sukses tanpa tersendat. Tapi, kenapa saat berhadapan dengan Ryeowook kata-kata yang sudah dihafal diluar kepala kabur entah kemana.

Padahal apa susahnya mengucapkan kalimat, 'SARANGHAE-MAU-KAH-KAMU-MENJADI-YEOJACHINGU-KU' Bahkan mengucapkan kalimat itu tidak memakan waktu sampai semenit. Ish, Ryeowook juga. Kenapa sulit sekali peka. Harusnya ia sudah paham dengan Yesung bertindak konyol barusan itu memiliki maksud tertentu. Dasar!

Tapi, kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi? jangan membuang-buang waktu. Nanti jika hari ini tertunda akan repot lagi untuk kedepannya. Lalu, apa arti latihan sebelum tidur malam yang dilakukan sebelum ini? Sia-sia saja.

"sajdffhf hdjhhdsfk —" Yesung menarik napas, "maldfdd gdhjgd hdhd?"

"HUH?" Ryeowook tercengang. Barusan Yesung bicara apa ia tak paham. Yesung terlalu cepat berbicara.

"Hah, sudahlah! Lupakan." Yesung menunduk, Ryeowook bingung.

Kini mereka beranjak berpisah karena setelah ini Ryeowook harus berbelok ke kanan —karena memang arah rumahnya, sementara Yesung ke kiri. Dibalik itu, Yesung sendiri menyumpah serapahi dirinya sendiri. Bicara apa dia barusan? Seingatnya ia tidak berlatih berbahasa alien seperti tadi. Dasar payah! Menyatakan cinta saja tak bisa. Seharusnya kalau memang namja sejati, itu bukanlah hal yang sulit, kan?

"RYEOWOOK!" Yesung berbalik, kali ini harus bisa.

"SARANGHAE! MAUKAH KAMU MENJADI YEOJACHINGKU?"

Langkah Ryeowook mendadak terhenti, lantas memutar tubuh 180° menghadap Yesung. Butuh proses untuk Ryeowook mencernanya. Selang beberapa detik Ryeowook menampilkan tawa. Baru paham dirinya bahwa tingkah konyol Yesung adalah wujud kegugupan karena ingin mengutarakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Sepolos-polosnya Ryeowook tentang cinta, ia masih cukup paham dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Senyum Ryeowook mengembang dengan wajah merah merona, kepalanya perlahan mengangguk antusias "NADO SARANGHAE! NE, AKU MAU!"

Yesung meninju udara. Berhasil! Jadi, sekarang mereka telah resmi berstatus sebagai sepasang kekasih,eoh? Wah, sore yang indah, bukan?

...

Lagi-lagi tertawa sendiri. Apa Ryeowook tak takut disangka gila oleh orang-orang yang melihatnya. Tidak elit sekali orang gila berparas imut, manis juga cantik bersamaan. Tapi, mungkin hanya Yesung yang dapat mewujudkan Yeoja ini menjadi gila karenanya.

Selang beberapa detik tawa itu mereda, berganti dengan wajah yang kian memuram. Berapa lama lagi ia harus tertawa sendiri saat mengingat kejadian masa lampau. Padahal ia sangat berharap bisa melakukannya berdua dengan Yesung. Tapi, apa mungkin?

Mata Ryeowook menerawang jauh menembus langit. Berapa lama Yesung akan menjalani pendidikannya di luar negeri? 3 tahun? 4 tahun? 5 tahun? Atau bahkan selamanya? Ah, untuk yang terakhir itu Ryeowook sungguh tidak menginginkannya terjadi.

Sedikit menyesal jika mengingat sore dimana mereka terakhir bertemu. Kalau saja ia benar-benar paham akan begini rasanya, ia pasti akan menentang keputusan Yesung dengan keras. Masa bodo dengan yang namanya egois! Bukankah, terkadang menjadi egois itu diperlukan?

Kelopak mata Ryeowook perlahan terpejam, menyembunyikan dua manik hitam kembar miliknya. Tak tahu saja, dibalik itu ia sedang memutar kembali memori ingatannya.

...

"Hhh... berapa lama?"

"Mollaseyo. Tapi, aku berjanji ini tidak akan lama, Ryeowook."

Ryeowook memandang sendu wajah Yesung. Ia paham, melanjutkan pendidikan keluar negeri adalah cita-cita terbesar Yesung untuk membahagiakan kedua orangtua tercintanya. Bagi Yesung 1 satu kebahagian orangtuanya, adalah 100 kali lipat kebahagiannya. Tapi, jika kondisinya seperti ini, Ryeowook tak yakin akan merasa bahagia juga. Hubungan jarak jauh? Memikirkannya saja tidak pernah.

Besar tekad yang dimiliki Yesung terpancar jelas dikedua matanya, Ryeowook bisa melihat itu. Karena pancaran mata itulah, kini Ryeowook mengigit bibirnya bawahnya kuat-kuat, merasa bimbang. Sungguh, Ryeowook menghormati keputusan Yesung. Tapi, yang menjadi perioritasnya kini adalah keadaannya. Bagaimana jika ia merasa tersiksa dengan hubungan jarak jauh yang akan mereka jalani. Lebih baik tak usah punya kekasih kalau rasanya menyiksa.

Tubuh dengan tinggi setelinga Yesung itu tersentak saat kedua tangan hangat Yesung menggenggam kedua tangannya. Ia tahu Yesung sedang mencoba meyakinkan Ryeowook. Hhh... Apa ia boleh egois kali ini?

"Trust me! Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu, chagiya." Lembut pengucapan Yesung.

Cinta, bukankah cinta mengajarkan bahwa bahagia itu sederhana, sesederhana saat kita melihat orang yang kita cintai merasa bahagia. Jadi, jika dengan mendukung keputusan itu Yesung akan bahagia, Ryeowook bisa apa? Bohong jika Ryeowook tak menginginkan Yesung bahagia, sungguh itu justru menjadi keinginan terbesarnya saat ini.

"Yaksokhae?"

"Ne, Yaksok!"

Baiklah, mungkin ini yang terbaik. Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum, tangannya terulur merapihkan kerah jaket yang dikenakan Yesung, "Jaga dirimu disana, ne. Jangan pernah berpaling sedikitpun. Jangan coba-coba, Kim Jongwoon!"

Yesung tersenyum bahagia, dengan gerakan cepat membawa Ryeowook dalam dekapannya. Membagikan rasa hangat sore itu.

Dekapan itu lambat-lambat merenggang. Yesung justru kini lebih memilih menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Sejurus kemudian, kepalanya bergerak kedepan dengan tempo lambat. Ia mendaratkan kecupan di kening Ryeowook. Lama sekali, seolah-olah Yesung menyalurkan rasa cinta yang teramat banyak.

"Saranghaeyo, Kim Ryeowook."

...

TES

Liquid bening itu meluncur begitu saja di pipi Ryeowook. Bolehkah ia berteriak? Boleh ia berteriak bahwa ia sangat merindukan kekasihnya, Yesung. Bolehkah?

"Sillyehamnida, Agashi. Bolehkah saya duduk disini?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Ryeowook. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menyeka air matanya.

"Ne, tentu saja."

Ryeowook menggeser tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang disebelahnya kemudian menoleh. Didapatinya seseorang berjaket hitam dengan dua garis merah memanjang dilengannya. Diwajahnya, ia menggunakan masker. Lalu beralih ke matanya yang sipit. Tunggu, Sipit? Matanya persis seperti mata Yesung. Mungkinkah ini Yesung?

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Ryeowook menggeleng keras kemudian mengusap-ngusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Efek rindu pada Yesung sangat berdampak buruk untuknya, sampai melihat orang lain saja menjadi seperti Yesung. Jangan bodoh, Ryeowook! Tak ada Yesung disini.

"Sendirian? Kau sedang apa disini?"

Ryeowook menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Bersyukurlah Ryeowook terlahir dengan sifat yang mudah akrab dengan orang lain, "Hanya sekedar merilekskan diri di taman. Kau?"

"Menunggu seseorang. Hei apa tidak bosan sendirian disini?"

Meringis adalah respon dari Ryeowook, kenapa orang ini memperdulikan dirinya? "Sedikit. Mmm... kau kenapa memakai masker? Sedang sakit, ya?"

Orang itu menolehkan wajah, mempertemukan matanya dan mata Ryeowook. matanya benar-benar mirip Yesung—tidak Ryeowook! Jangan mulai lagi.

"Kau tahu, ini musim dingin. Flu mudah sekali menyerang." Ryeowook manggut-manggut.

Setelahnya keduanya sama-sama membisu. Membungkam mulut masing-masing nampaknya tak buruk. Toh, memangnya apa yang akan mereka bicarakan? Mereka saja tak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Kalau diperhatikan tujuan orang ini sama persis dengan tujuan terselubungnya datang kemari, Ryeowook akui saat berangkat dari rumah tadi ia sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Yesung. Jadi, bisa kan keadaan Ryeowook saat ini disebut sedang menunggu juga?

Tak peduli dengan istilah 'Sok Kenal', Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kanan untuk menatap orang ini. Berniat membuka obrolan baru, bosan juga lama-lama jika saling diam. Toh nampaknya orang ini adalah orang baik-baik.

"Mmm, apa orang yang kau tunggu telat? Sepertinya sudah cukup lama kau disini bersamaku." Orang itu terdiam, tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, juga tak menyahut. Cukup lama ia terdiam hingga pada akhirnya—

"Hei, siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya?" Namja itu memekik dengan mata sipitnya yang sedikit —sangat sedikit malah— membulat. Tangannya menunjuk sesuatu ke arah kiri Ryeowook membuat kepala Ryeowook yang tadi menoleh ke kanan menjadi menoleh ke kiri dengan sekali gerakan.

Hening.

WUSSHHH

Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya memandang jalan setapak taman yang sepi. Tak ada siapapun yang lewat. Hanya ada semilir angin sore di musim dingin yang masih setia berhembus. 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud orang itu pun tak Ryeowook dapati dalam pandangannya. Apa ia sedang dijahili?

Hampir saja Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya lagi tapi urung ketika matanya baru menyadari sebuah balon bergerak-gerak kecil yang berada di arah sedikit menyerong dari posisinya sekarang —menoleh ke arah kiri. Tanpa menunggu lama, Ryeowook beranjak mengambil dua langkah dari bangku yang ia duduki, lantas berjongkok didepan balon itu. Balon berwarna pink yang ujung talinya terkait batu dibagian bawahnya.

Ryeowook sangat terkejut saat mendapati sebuah kertas tertempel di sisi balon. Dan matanya membulat sempurna saat sudah selesai membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut.

**_HAPPY 2ND ANNIVERSARY DAY_**

Ryeowook yakin Yesunglah pelakunya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin?

Kepalanya menoleh cepat saat ia baru ingat dengan orang tadi. Dan... hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja ia tak menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Disana, tepat dibangku yang 'orang itu' duduki, nampaklah Yesung dengan senyumnya duduk manis memandang Ryeowook.

Bodohnya Ryeowook baru menyadari, bahwa orang bermasker yang dikira Yesung tadi itu memang benar-benar Yesung, namjachingunya.

Mata Ryeowook berembun, dan dengan antusias Ryeowook mendekati Yesung, memeluk erat tubuh yang menjalarkan rasa hangat tersendiri ke tubuhnya. Sekaligus menyalurkan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat. Benarkah? Benarkah Ryeowook tidak sedang bermimpi?

"Jadi, orang yang sedari tadi berbicara padaku adalah kau?" Yesung terkekeh, tangannya mengacak-ngacak poni Ryeowook dengan gemas.

"Memangnya kau kira siapa? Kejam sekali tidak peka untuk mengenaliku. Ah, tapi kau kan memang tidak bisa peka."Ryeowook mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yesung, menampilkan pose cemberut yang entah kenapa justru pose paling imut bagi Yesung. Perlahan tangan Ryeowook terulur kepinggang Yesung, lalu—

"MENYEBALKAN! RASAKAN INI! INI! DAN INI!" —mencubitnya disana sini.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Appo! Berhenti Ryeowook. Berhenti atau kucium."

Ryeowook mendelik. Dan dengan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Yesung. Ryeowook paham betul watak Yesung, ia tak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

Yesung tersenyum simpul. Tangannya dengan lembut menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Tangan ini, tangan ini juga salah satu hal yang paling Yesung rindukan dari Ryeowook. Hhh... Jadi rasa rindu siapa yang paling besar?

"Happy anniversary,chagiya!" Tubuh Yesung mencondong, mendaratkan ciuman lembut dikening Ryeowook.

Mata Ryeowook berkaca-kaca, sejurus kemudian ia memeluk Yesung erat, bermaksud menyembunyikan air mata bahagia yang sudah akan keluar. Cengeng sekali Ryeowook. "Happy anniversary juga."

Senyum lembut terpatri di wajah Yesung. Dagunya kini ia tumpukan di pundak Ryeowook, sementara tangannya mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya. "Jadi kamu mau aku mengatakan apa di hari anniversary yang kedua ini?"

"Uhm... Perasaanmu padaku!"

Tersenyum sebentar Yesung sebelum membuka mulutnya, Yesung yang sekarang bukan Yesung yang dulu, bukan Yesung yang mengucapkan satu kata cinta saja harus berkeringat dingin dulu. Tapi Yesung yang sekarang Yesung yang kapan saja bersedia mengucapkan jutaan kata cinta untuk Ryeowook tanpa tersendat. "Saranghae Ryeowook. Sekarang pun masih begitu. Dan selamanya juga akan begitu. Jangan ragu lagi, ne? Aku ini setia, tidak akan pernah berpaling darimu. Bagaimana bisa berpaling, melirik yeoja lain saja sulit."

Setetes air mata bahagia lolos begitu saja. Ia percaya, Yesungnya masih seperti dulu. Masih mencintainya bagaimanapun keadaannya. "Nado saranghae."

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?" tanya Ryeowook setelah menyeka air matanya lalu meninju dada Yesung pelan.

Yesung cemberut, dan itu sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahnya. "Aku merindukan yeoja pendek, bawel, dan menyebalkan. Jadi dari pada tersiksa rindu sendiri, jadi aku kembali. Sedikit liburan nampaknya tidak masalah."

Ryeowook mendengus menahan tawa, "Dasar!"

Lagi dan lagi Yesung mengacak-acak poni Ryeowook. sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobinya kedepan.

"Hei, aku membawakan rainbow cake untukmu!" Yesung menyodorkan rainbow cake yang menggugah selera. Dengan sekali gerakan cepat Ryeowook merebutnya dari tangan Yesung. Ish, lapar ya?

Yesung tersenyum penuh arti saat memandangi wajah Ryeowook yang begitu lucu. Ryeowook baginya masih sama. Masih polos seperti dulu. Hanya saja mungkin ada beberapa yang berubah. Wajahnya semakin cantik. Memikirkan itu membuat wajah Yesung merona sendiri tanpa diminta.

Mendadak Ryeowook berhenti mengunyah saat dirasanya sebuah benda keras berada didalam mulutnya. Dengan terburu-buru dikeluarkannya benda itu. Lantas matanya membulat takjub, "Woah! Yesung, cakenya berhadiah! Ada cincin didalamnya. Woah! Kau membelinya dimana ? Daebak!" Ryeowook memekik girang. "Woah! Cocok sekali di jariku."

Yesung meringis. Apa katanya? Kue berhadiah? Mana ada? Ish, benar kan kata Yesung, Ryeowook masih polos dan yang terpenting tidak pernah peka. Hal begitu saja tak mengerti, kenapa malah dianggap kuenya berhadiah.

Tangan Yesung menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Padahal kan cincin itu dari dirinya. Sengaja ditaruh didalam kue karena Yesung ingin melamar Ryeowook. Kenapa jadi begini? Hancur sudah suasana romantis yang sudah Yesung pikirkan matang-matang.

"Heh, Ryeowook. Cincin itu bukan hadiah, itu dariku. Aku ini mau melamarmu. Kenapa dibilang berhadiah? Ish!" Yesung menggerutu dengan tangan mengusap-ngusap wajahnya. Frustasi dia menghadapi kepolosan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melongo tak percaya, "Mau melamar, eh?"

Hening.

"KYAAAA YESUNG KAU MAU MELAMARKU? KEURAE, PALLI! LAMAR AKU SEKARANG."

Rasanya Yesung ingin menghantam kepalanya ke tembok. Atau menenggelamkan dirinya ke bumi sekarang juga melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Jadi, dia harus mulai darimana kalau kondisinya seperti ini? Kacau kan.

Baiklah, calm down Yesung.

"Ehm, Kim Ryeowook, yeoja pabo yang bawel dan tidak pernah peka." —Ryeowook mendelik sebentar. "Aku ingin kamu menungguku beberapa tahun lagi. Aku ingin kamu tidak lagi ragu padaku setelah ini. Aku ingin setelah aku dan kamu lulus kuliah nanti, kita menikah. So, Will you marry me?"

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias seperti anak kecil yang ditawari sekotak penuh es krim. "Ne, aku mau, Yesung. Yeayyy Yesung melamarku."

Yesung tersenyum maklum. Sekonyol apapun Ryeowook, dia tetap Ryeowooknya. Sosok Yeoja yang benar-benar ia cintai seumur hidup, itu janjinya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook. begitu lembut dan lama. "Saranghae, Kim Ryeowook. Seribun tahun lagi juga begitu."

Di bawah lembayung senja mereka merasa bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang penuh cinta. Begitulah sederhanya cinta dengan bahagia.

.

.

_I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away_

_._

_._

END

.

.

Annyeong^^

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf atas kengaretan update fanfiction berchapterku u,u Entahlah, aku pikir liburanku yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang ini akan membuatku semangat menulis tapi nyatanya... sama sekali tidak-_- Justru selama liburan inilah jiwa readerku begitu antusias mencari fanfiction kesana-sini, mengubek-ngubek mbah google sampai wordpress dan ffn, tentu saja. Ya, sejujurnya aku lebih suka jadi reader ketimbang author :p Menjadi author itu hanya hobi sampingan yang berusaha kusalurkan :D kkkkk~

Nah, jadilah tadi sore aku teringat dua fanfictionku yang belum terupdate. Dengan iseng aku buka-bukain folder di komputerku. Dan kepikiran buat repost fanfiction lamaku dan mengganti perannya menjadi yang sudah kalian baca sebelumnya :D Anggaplah ini sebagai permintaan maafku selagi aku berusaha membangkitkan(?) lagi jiwa author labilku ._.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang mau repot-repot membaca :)

Terimakasih banyak untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya setelah ini :) :)

Nah, Pembaca yang baik adalah pembaca yang meninggalkan jejak setelah membaca :) So, mind to leave your feedback? :}

Sincerely,

Devi AF


End file.
